The present invention relates to a connector for a modular circuit package, and more particularly to a quick release carrier assembly for a dual in-line package.
The traditional method of mounting a dual in-line package (DIP) to a printed circuit board (PCB) is to solder the leads of the DIP to conductive areas of the PCB such as plated through holes. The major disadvantage of this is the difficulty in replacing the DIP. In some applications it is desirable to remove and replace a DIP frequently, such as home computers where capability for different languages, games, or other programs are desired. Replaceable DIPs are also envisioned for automotive use where different engine control programs responsive to different driver preferences or environmental conditions are desired, and for recording of dashboard functions such as mileage, speed and operating temperature. The connector industry has responded with carrier assemblies where the integrated circuit package is fixed to a carrier which is plugged into a socket fixed to the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,207 discloses an integrated circuit package carrier assembly of the type comprising a carrier for the DIP and a socket having terminals with lead portions extending therethrough which make contact with the PCB. The terminals have resilient contact portions which deflect resiliently as they make contact with respective DIP leads and tend to urge the DIP carrier out of the socket. Resilient latches hold the carrier in the socket when it is fully received. While offering quick release of the DIP carrier, the scheme suffers the disadvantage that the DIP leads are not protected against bending when the carrier is not in place, and further are not protected against static discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,777 discloses a carrier through which the DIP leads extend for reception in individual terminal sockets in a socket assembly mounted to the board. While offering somewhat more protection against bending of the DIP leads, the carrier cannot be readily extracted from the socket due to the retention force of each DIP lead. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,508 discloses a carrier with the DIP leads formed thereagainst, offering more protection against bending the DIP leads. The terminals in the socket, however, are free standing posts requiring careful alignment with apertures in the carrier. Contact force is provided only by relatively small resilient portions stamped from the posts, which could be easily overstressed if the tolerances on the DIP and DIP carrier were not very closely controlled. Further, there is no ready means for release of the carrier from the socket.